Book of Love
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Lui était libraire et ce jeune homme étudiant. Pouvait-il tourner la page ? Pouvait-il aller vers lui sans penser à son passé ? UA - The GazettE - chap 3 sur 3 RukixUruha
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: Yôko  
**Titre:** Book of love  
**Groupe(s)** : The GazettE  
**Couple** : à venir  
**Rating** : G  
**Genre** : Angst, Yaoi, UA  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien sûr la pauvre Megumi.  
**Mot de l'auteur** : J'ai décidé de me relancer dans les fiks avec cette petite dernière qui devraient faire trois chapitres si je suis correctement mon scénario ! Merci Akira pour le titre.

**Résumé** : Pouvait-il tourner la page ? Pouvait-il aller vers lui sans penser à son passé ?

**Chapitres **: 1/3

***

**« Book of Love**

**Chapitre premier »**

Fatigué. Epuisé. Anéanti.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'avancer dans une vie dont chaque recoin semblait sans cesse sonner creux.

Avancer pour se dire chaque matin que l'on ne sait rien faire, que tout n'est qu'illusion, qu'il ne reste plus rien, rien du tout. Poussant un soupir, il s'allongea sur son canapé, essayant d'oublier un instant le vide dans lequel son âme semblait sans cesse plonger un peu plus. Il s'était débattu, il voulait s'en sortir, mais voilà, il y a des choses qui semblent impossibles. Il y a des choses qui sont impossibles. Pourquoi tout semblait si difficile ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'être humain s'accroche à une personne au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre lorsque celle-ci disparaissait ? Pourquoi l'être humain avait-il un cœur ? Pourquoi devait-il être humain ? On dit souvent que le temps guérit les blessures. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les siennes semblaient se faire de plus en plus profondes à mesure que le temps passait.

Il aurait voulu…

Oui c'est ça, il Aurait voulu… Une hypothèse, un rêve, un espoir parmi tant d'autres. Parce que la vie était faite ainsi. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer lui qui ne parvenait plus à rien faire. Tout était devenu difficile, parler, manger, vivre. Cela faisait maintenant un an, trois cent soixante cinq jours et quelques milliers d'heures. Mais le temps ne guérit rien. Le temps ne fait que renforcer les choses, surtout quand l'anniversaire de la personne arrive. Un anniversaire bien triste. L'anniversaire de sa mort. Elle était toute sa vie, elle lui avait tout appris, l'amour, la douceur. Elle lui avait donné le goût pour son métier, elle lui avait permis d'avancer, d'être heureux. Mais la vie est comme elle est. Du jour au lendemain tout s'écroule. Plus aucun signe de vie, juste une pierre froide dans un champ de tristesse.

Et il détestait cette pierre froide.

Des mots gravés sur de la pierre, des mots doux, des mots gentils, des mots que les gens ne pensent pas. Il détestait le protocole. Il détestait tout ce que l'on devait faire quand quelqu'un décédait. Il détestait ces gens qui vous souhaitent bon courage mais ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent et ne connaissent presque pas la personne décédée. Il détestait cette vie et ces gens. Mais la vie était ainsi. La vie. Il détestait ce mot. Quelle était la seule chose qu'il ne détestait pas encore ? Rien.

Certains appellent cela une dépression, d'autres préfèrent nuancer en parlant d'une tristesse à long terme ou d'un chagrin d'amour. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un gouffre, d'un néant qui l'approchait de plus en plus et n'attendait qu'une chose : l'engloutir. Il ne lui restait rien. Son appartement était vide d'elle, vide de tout. Ce n'était qu'un grand canapé deux places vide, un grand lit deux places toujours vide, une salle de bain vide. Vide d'elle. Vide de tout.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent qui faisait virevolter les feuilles. C'était l'automne. Il aimait cette saison, elle avait un aspect mélancolique qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Les couleurs des arbres étaient flamboyantes, joyeuses, chaleureuses alors que le phénomène naturel derrière semblait tellement triste. C'était la mort lente de la belle saison, c'était la fin des beaux jours. Ce fut le moment où sa vie bascula.

Il ne devait plus penser à cela. Il devait aller au travail, une fois de plus. Il devrait parcourir ces rayons et se dire qu'elle venait souvent le voir auparavant, qu'elle passait parfois ses journées entre deux rayons à lire un livre de science fiction ou encore un fantastique. Il n'avait jamais pu revendre cette boutique. Cela lui faisait trop mal. De plus, les jeunes qui y venaient l'appréciaient et avaient besoin de lui. C'était l'un des rares libraires à avoir une bibliothèque à disposition dans l'arrière salle de son magasin. Un plus pour la vente et pour fidéliser la clientèle. Et puis, voir des personnes s'intéresser à la lecture était si agréable. Avec le XXIème siècle, tout se perdait dans les méandres de l'informatique. La jeunesse préférait rester devant un ordinateur portable plutôt que de lire un ouvrage, sentir le papier sous ses doigts. Les livres couraient à leur perte.

Décidément, il ne trouvait pas une seule raison d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il y a toujours des jours avec et des jours sans, les jours sans semblaient s'enchaîner depuis un an à présent.

Jetant un œil vers son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment en retard. En quelques minutes, le jeune homme avait déjeuné et fermait déjà la porte de l'appartement dans un geste vif avant de se mettre à courir vers sa voiture. Il avait beaucoup de travail en perspective. Encore une journée bien remplie.

***

S'étant levé tôt ce matin-là, le jeune Uruha s'était baladé en ville afin d'apprécier la fraîcheur qu'offrait le printemps. Les arbres devenus rouge et or laissaient lentement leurs feuilles virevolter aux grés du vent. Les passants se plaignaient d'ailleurs de cette situation, la route devenant glissante à cause de l'averse de la veille. L'être humain était fascinant. Il en voulait toujours plus et se plaignait toujours des petits tracas de la vie quotidienne. L'être humain avait besoin qu'on le réconforte jour et nuit, qu'on lui rappelle que tout irait bien et que la vie n'était pas aussi horrible que cela, que ce n'était pas parce que vous vous êtes cassés un ongle ou que vous êtes tombés que votre journée est pour autant fichue. Un sourire apparut doucement sur ses lèvres. Vraiment fascinant.

Il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis pour onze heures. On lui avait parlé d'une librairie très sympathique où il pourrait travailler comme bon lui semble. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les bibliothèques universitaires où les jeunes, les hormones toujours en furie, passaient plus de temps à draguer qu'à travailler, ce qui créait un brouhaha perpétuel. Il avait toujours apprécié le silence, que cela soit pour lire ou pour rédiger des devoirs. En l'occurrence, le « devoir » qu'il devait rendre était le plus important de toute sa vie : c'était un doctorat de psychologie. Cela lui tenait véritablement à cœur. Oh, on lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas réellement d'avenir avec un tel diplôme, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Pendant des années, il était allé au bout des choses, il avait tout donné pour ce projet et dans quelques temps tout serait enfin bouclé. Un poste de professeur l'attendait bien sagement dans l'université. Il l'avait refusé à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir continuer son cursus, mais à présent que cela arrivait à sa fin, il pourrait enfin enseigner, montrer sa passion aux autres et tenter de la communiquer. Regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'à flâner dans les rues comme il le faisait, il allait arriver en retard. Accélérant le pas, le jeune homme arriva relativement vite devant cette grande librairie. Elle avait un aspect vieillot qui lui donnait un charme fou. La façade était composée d'une grande vitrine dans laquelle se trouvait bon nombre de livres en exposition, la porte en chêne massif était imposante mais donnait l'impression d'entrer dans un univers particulier, dans un calme reposant. Ce lieu, malgré lui imposait le respect. Ce n'était pas une librairie non, cela ressemblait vraiment à une vieille bibliothèque.

Complètement pris par ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'une main vint lentement se poser sur son épaule.

« Ruwa-kun ? Tu nous attends ici depuis longtemps ?

Je euh euh… Non, non rassure-toi Kai, je viens à peine d'arriver. Je pensais être en retard.

En fait tu l'étais, mais le libraire a ouvert en retard alors nous sommes allés boire un café »

Juste un hochement de tête. Le jeune homme devait lentement reprendre ses esprits. Kai avait le don de le faire sursauter. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'approche de lui à pas de loup pour poser d'un coup sa main sur son épaule. C'était une mauvaise manie qu'il avait prise quelques années auparavant et qu'il ne quittait pas. Kai était un ami qui lui était cher, le jeune homme avait déjà fini son doctorat en musicologie et travaillait dans l'univers du son. C'était une personne ambitieuse qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, même quand la terre entière semblait s'opposer à lui. C'était une des qualités qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui. La sincérité, l'ambition, la douceur, la tranquillité. Un homme pour ainsi dire parfait à la différence qu'il était marié et avait un petit garçon prénommé James. Et oui, les meilleurs sont toujours ceux qui sont pris.

Entrant avec son ami dans la librairie, le jeune homme salua le libraire et laissa Kai faire. Il passait sa vie ici, c'était à lui de s'organiser.

***

Il n'avait pas eu une seule minute à lui depuis qu'il avait ouvert la boutique quelques minutes auparavant. Conseiller, réserver, encaisser. Les étudiants étaient pressés : les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas et tous avaient cette peur au ventre de ne pas réussir, de ne pas concrétiser une année d'apprentissage. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement du nombre de livres de méthodologie qu'il avait vendu en l'espace d'une heure, s'étant arrêté de compter au vingt et unième. Le stresse des examens. Il se souvenait vaguement de ses études au lycée ainsi que de sa première année en fac de Lettres après laquelle du jour au lendemain, son envie de liberté, d'avoir quelque chose qui lui appartiendrait et dont il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut devint plus forte que son ambition. Cela devint d'ailleurs sa seule ambition. Lui qui était toujours resté dans des normes n'en pouvait plus. C'est pourquoi il avait tout arrêté.

Trouvant un travail rapidement, il économisa pendant deux ans et demi pour s'offrir cette vieille librairie laissée à l'abandon après la seconde guerre. Il fallait tout refaire : changer le papier peint, le sol, les meubles et la devanture. Mais il était motivé. Il y a des moments dans notre vie où l'on sait que le projet dans lequel on va se lancer va être bénéfique que cela soit sur un plan personnel ou financier. En signant les papiers, il était sûr de son choix. Son avenir se dessinerait avec cette librairie. Avait-il eu tort ? Aujourd'hui encore, il était persuadé qu'il avait bien fait. Les affaires marchaient bien, les gens étaient agréables et surtout, c'est grâce à cet endroit qu'il avait rencontré Megumi. Une boule lentement vint se loger dans sa gorge.

C'était un jour d'Octobre. Les feuilles d'automne virevoltaient dans les rues. Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient trouvé refuge dans la fac juste en face de sa librairie. Mais elle, non. Il n'en sut jamais la raison. Trempée des pieds à la tête, elle se tenait dans l'entrée, des fines gouttelettes d'eaux perlant à la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle grelottait. La jeune fille n'avait semble-t-il pas prévu cette pluie soudaine car elle ne portait qu'un simple débardeur ainsi qu'un jean. Les jours précédents avaient été si beaux, personne n'aurait réellement pu prévoir un tel changement météorologique.

Trouvant la serviette éponge bleu avec laquelle il s'état séché le matin-même, il la lui tendit, lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

C'était de cette manière que tout avait commencé.

Elle revint chaque jour, demandant des romans fantastiques ou de sciences fictions, venant d'autres jours pour des affaires de cours, ou bien juste pour parler. Cette fille fut son premier et seul coup de foudre. Jamais il ne l'avait eu auparavant et ne pensait l'avoir un jour. Mais avec Megumi tout ressemblait à un rêve.

Une illusion.

Quelque chose qui se brise du jour au lendemain. Quelque chose qui fait mal.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer le haut le cœur qui le prenait alors.

« Excusez-moi, tout va bien ?

Pardon ? Euh, oui, excusez-moi, il y a un problème ?

Oui, enfin, en fait non. J'aurai aimé savoir si je pouvais aller dans l'arrière salle avec un de mes amis. Nous voudrions travailler au calme.

Pas de soucis. » murmura Ruki, les yeux dans les vagues et les mains prises de tremblement incontrôlable.

***

Uruha entra tranquillement dans la boutique, observant les divers rayonnages de livres s'étalant à perte de vue. Cette boutique était très grande, elle imposait un certain respect. Le propriétaire avait semble-t-il beaucoup misé sur une décoration un peu vieille pour donner plus de cachet au lieu, ce qu'il avait brillamment réussi. L'endroit ressemblait à une bibliothèque avec ses tableaux du XVIIème siècle accroché aux murs. Le moderne et l'ancien se mêlaient à merveille. Lorsque Kai ouvrit finalement la bouche pour parler au vendeur, le jeune homme recentra son attention sur la discussion, observant cet homme de corpulence moyenne. La première chose qui attira son attention fut sa tristesse et ces tremblements qu'il semblait avoir bien du mal à maîtriser. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais la première image qui s'imposa à lui fut celle d'un ange blessé. D'un être de lumière qui n'arrive pas à se dégager des griffes de la douleur. Il aurait voulu l'aider mais que faire ? Que dire à une personne que l'on ne connaît pas ? Certains mots peuvent être mal pris quand on ne connaît pas la personne à qui ils sont adressés. Jetant un dernier regard à l'ange blond, il alla vers l'arrière boutique avec Kai, le cœur lui aussi un peu meurtri. Sortant son ordinateur portable, il savait à l'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer. Le vendeur l'obsédait, sa douleur, sa fragilité. Pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement ce besoin de s'occuper de lui ? Prétextant une envie d'aller se chercher à manger à la fac, le jeune homme se leva et sortit de l'arrière boutique pour aller se balader dans les rayons, observant de loin l'ange blond aux ailes brisés. Si calme, si triste, le regard dans le vague, le sillon de ses larmes creusant légèrement ses joues déjà minces à l'origine. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha finalement du jeune homme.

« Excusez-moi, j'aurai aimé vous demander un renseignement sur…sur… »

Mais il ne trouva pas plus ses mots, comme bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Lui demander un renseignement, bonne idée. Mais sur quoi ? Quel livre ? Quel livre aurait pu l'intéresser lui qui n'avait plus aucun programme scolaire à suivre ?

« Sur ? » demanda paisiblement le vendeur, observant son interlocuteur avec intérêt.

« Je cherche un roman d'amour, pourriez-vous m'en conseiller un ? »

Pourquoi avait-il choisi un roman d'amour ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son style de lecture, lui qui préférait tout ce qui se rapportait au fantastique et à la science fiction. Mais ce jeune vendeur semblait tellement triste, cela ne pouvait être qu'un chagrin d'amour. Chagrin d'amour… Un frisson lui parcourut alors l'échine. Si chagrin d'amour il y avait, cela signifiait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Son cœur lentement se serra. Pourquoi avait-il si mal à cette simple idée ?

Le jeune homme sembla chercher quelques instants et lui montra un roman à l'eau de rose.

« Le voici, il devrait vous plaire, pleins de bons sentiments et…d'amour »

Le dernier mot fut prononcé dans un soupir douloureux. Uruha ne s'était semble-t-il pas tromper. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Sortant son porte-monnaie, il acheta le livre et retourna en silence dans l'arrière boutique, la tristesse se lisant sans difficulté sur son visage.

***

Ruki resta un long moment à observer le jeune homme partir vers l'arrière boutique. Il avait cette horrible sensation qu'il avait essayé de créer un dialogue sans y parvenir. Et le blond de son côté n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre cette perche qu'on lui avait tendu. Parce que cette perche lui faisait trop mal. Cette perche lui rappelait de biens tristesses souvenirs. Il soupira. Ce garçon aurait pu lui plaire dans une autre vie, il l'aurait même sans doute dragué pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Mais tout était tellement différent aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas trahir son souvenir, non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille.

***

A dix huit heures, les étudiants sortirent de la boutique et Ruki put enfin fermer l'endroit. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Il avait envie de se noyer dans l'alcool ce soir encore. Tant pis pour la cuite, il avait l'habitude. Il savait pertinemment où trouver du réconfort. Se hâtant, il allait s'asseoir au comptoir du bar au coin de la rue pour y retrouver Reita, son meilleur ami et barman préféré. Tous deux commencèrent la soirée par une simple bière, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ruki ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… Tu penses encore à elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, tu devrais songer à reconstruire ta vie.

Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur » murmura le blond en avalant le liquide doré d'une traite.

Reita poussa un soupir désespéré tout en essuyant des verres à bière.

« C'est trop dur parce que tu ne veux pas sortir de ta déprime. Après tout, tu dois bien l'apprécier cette phase où tu ne ressens que du vide. Mais bon, si un jour la personne que tu aimes te passe à côté, il ne restera là, vraiment plus rien. Fait attention de ne pas rater une belle occasion.

Je crois que je l'ai perdu aujourd'hui. J'ai rencontré un homme qui…. Qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Alors dit toi que Megumi n'aurait pas voulu que tu finisses ta vie comme une vieille chose déprimée mais en homme heureux et épanouit qui n'oubliera jamais son vieil amour. Ta vie ne s'est pas arrêtée totalement lorsqu'elle est morte tu sais. Il faut que tu reprennes ta vie. Personne ne t'en voudra. Surtout pas ce type que tu as laissé échapper. S'il revient, parle-lui.

Mouais… »

Reita avait toujours été là pour lui : dans les moments heureux comme dans la déprime la plus profonde. Jamais il ne l'avait laissé. Pourtant, dieu seul savait à quel point Ruki avait pu être détestable dans ses périodes les plus sombres. Un vieux dicton disait que l'amitié surmontait tout. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Il fallait être fou et névrosé pour rester avec lui. Ruki n'était pas le courage incarné. Il fuyait constamment, dès qu'un problème se présentait à lui, il préférait fuir plutôt que de faire face. Ferait-il la même chose avec ce jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré toute à l'heure ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment d'y penser. Il avait déjà bu deux trois tequila et ne savait plus trop où il en était. Mieux valait-il qu'il se repose et qu'il arrête de réfléchir.

Vers minuit, son ami ferma le bar et le ramena chez lui en voiture.

Tout ce qui se dit ce soir-là se cacha derrière un brouillard épais. Juste une question resta en suspend : « Pouvait-il faire un pas vers le bonheur ? »

****

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il pourra sans doute m'aider à m'améliorer ou ne serait-ce qu'à me motiver, c'est motivant d'avoir des petits mots à la fin de nos fics :) !


	2. Chapter 2 Book of Love

**Auteur**: Yôko  
**Titre:** Book of love  
**Groupe(s)** : The GazettE  
**Couple** : à venir  
**Rating** : G  
**Genre** : Angst, Yaoi, UA  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien sûr la pauvre Megumi.  
**Mot de l'auteur** : J'ai décidé de me relancer dans les fiks avec cette petite dernière qui devraient faire trois chapitres si je suis correctement mon scénario ! Merci Akira pour le titre.  
**Résumé** : Lui était libraire et ce jeune homme étudiant. Pouvait-il tourner la page ? Pouvait-il aller vers lui sans penser à son passé ?

**Chapitres **: 1/3

***

**« Book of Love**

**Chapitre second »**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la première venue du jeune homme au livre d'amour à la boutique. Il était venu chaque jour pour étudier ou acheter des ouvrages. Tous deux s'étaient très peu parlés mais les regards en disaient bien plus que les mots. Ruki n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi plaisante, une personne avec qui il s'entendait si bien depuis Megumi. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme cessait de penser à cette partie de sa vie.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aurait souhaité au fond se reconstruire. Mais voilà, entre « souhaiter » et « faire » il y a un gouffre. Un gouffre sur lequel il marchait ces derniers temps tel un funambule ne se souciant pas de tomber de l'autre côté de ce fil si fin, si fragile. Jouait-il un jeu dangereux entre passé et avenir comme ce funambule entre la vie et la mort ? Il ne le savait pas réellement. Mais une chose était sûre, il aimait beaucoup cela. La situation était des plus ambigües. Ils ne se draguaient pas réellement mais s'observaient l'un l'autre. Lui qui généralement n'allait jamais dans l'arrière boutique pour vérifier que les étudiants travaillaient bien, le faisaient en ce moment sans cesse. Pour voir son visage un peu plus. Il était toujours concentré, la tête devant son ordinateur, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver la tournure de phrase qui lui plaisait ou alors mordillant lentement la barre de ses lunettes. Il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui attire sans cesse, qui obsède.

Un auteur français du XVIII ème disait « A force de se voir, on ne peut plus passer de se voir encore » * et il avait à dire vrai totalement raison. La journée était à peine finie qu'il avait déjà hâte de se coucher pour être au lendemain matin. Ce jeune homme était devenu une sorte de drogue. Son opium. Il en était totalement accro mais celui-ci lui causait bien des tourments. **

Le soir, posé tranquillement dans son lit, il n'était pas rare que ses anciens fantômes ne lui reviennent à l'esprit. Son visage, son corps frêle, sa douceur, sa tombe froide, blanche, son nom écrit dessus en lettre d'or et les fleurs dont il ornait la pierre chaque semaine. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pourrait-il devenir un jour ce jeune homme « heureux et épanouit » dont Reita lui avait parlé ? Arriverait-il à surmonter toutes ces choses ? Vis-à-vis de lui, de la famille de Megumi, vis-à-vis d'elle, la situation était tellement compliquée.

Aimait-il réellement ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait à peine ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade dès qu'il entrait dans sa librairie ? Pourquoi avait-il sans cesse le besoin de l'observer, de pouvoir poser ses yeux sur lui ? Pourquoi chaque soir ressentait-il un déchirement au fond de lui dès qu'il le voyait sortir de la boutique. Trop de pourquoi. Pas de réponse, juste des larmes qui de temps à autres perles le long de ses joues. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormait d'épuisement. Comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, il rêvait de lui, sans pour autant s'empêcher de songer à elle.

***

Pourquoi ressentait-il constamment ce besoin de venir dans cette librairie ? Au début, il le faisait pour une très bonne raison, à savoir le besoin de calme pour pouvoir travailler. Mais aujourd'hui et ce depuis quatre semaines, il commençait réellement à douter de cette excuse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à travailler là-bas. Oh, ce n'était pas le calme qui manquait, loin de là. Mais son regard. Son regard autrefois si triste et mélancolique pour une autre personne semblait aujourd'hui revivre et l'observer sans cesse. Ce n'était pas qu'il était mal à l'aise. Justement, cela lui plaisait. Et c'était sans doute là le réel problème. Etait-ce parce que c'était un homme ? Non. Il se savait bisexuel depuis des années et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Néanmoins, cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas troublé de cette façon. Son regard, si doux, si tendre, parfois espiègle et ce corps, si fragile, si fin, si petit, attendrissant. Une belle tentation attendrissante. Il n'y allait plus pour travailler, non. Juste pour le voir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Parce qu'une journée sans le voir devenait totalement impossible, totalement ennuyeuse, totalement vide de lui, de sa présence. Pourquoi passer une journée sans lui quand son esprit vagabondait déjà loin du lieu où il se trouvait pour retourner dans cette librairie qu'il affectionnait plus que tout et dont le libraire lui faisait tourner la tête.

Mais voilà, si seulement il avait pu garder cette amourette pour lui. Kai, son meilleur ami, ayant remarqué son attachement au libraire, passait son temps à lui parler de ce jeune homme, de cet endroit, de lui dire à quel point il était mignon, à quel point ses yeux semblaient sans cesse l'observer. Et cela lui faisait du mal. C'est dur d'aimer sans savoir si c'est réciproque. Il pouvait espérer, il pouvait croire que… Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Son ami n'avait que son nom à la bouche. Il savait présent que ce beau libraire s'appelle Ruki. C'était un très joli prénom qu'il aimait répéter à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, appréciant ce doux nom comme un bonbon dont on sent le goût chatouiller nos papilles.

Savait-il au moins son prénom ? Ils n'avaient pas eu réellement de conversation jusqu'à présent. Tous deux s'observaient doucement, en silence, guettant les réactions de l'autre. Ce silence était à la fois pesant et rassurant. Pesant parce qu'il ne savait pas et justement rassurant parce qu'il pouvait garder cet espoir au creux de sa main tant qu'il ne savait rien. Mais voilà, Kai était toujours là pour semer le trouble quand il ne fallait pas. Il l'obligeait à avancer, à essayer quelque chose. Pourquoi devait-il essayer lui qui _in fine_ se plaisait dans cette relation étrange ? Peut-être en avait-il marre de le voir sans cesse déprimer lorsqu'il sortait de cet endroit. Il fallait avouer que les soirées n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses ces derniers temps. Il passait des heures devant son piano à jouer des airs plus mélancoliques les uns que les autres sans même se soucier des voisins qui avaient à plusieurs reprises déjà appeler police municipale pour tapage nocturne.

La situation était tellement drôle. Il était un cas typique. Le cas typique d'un homme amoureux qui ne sait pas quoi faire, qui est troublé devant un homme qui l'impressionne. Que dirait-il si un jour on lui posait cette question : « Que feriez-vous si vous croisiez la personne que vous aimez tous les jours ? » La réponse était simple : « L'inviter à boire un verre ». C'était normal. Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent. Il avait peur. Il n'avait pas le courage. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage suffisant pour encaisser une réponse négative. Et pourtant la vie est remplie de réponses positives et des réponses négatives. Pourtant la vie n'est faite que d'embûches qu'il faut savoir surmonter. Pourtant il avait déjà connu pire auparavant alors pourquoi tremblait-il comme un enfant ? Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, il ne pouvait pas stagner, comme il le faisait à l'heure actuelle, éternellement. Il devait être à la librairie d'ici une heure, il devait taper les dernières pages de son mémoire. Nettoyant son bol, il laissa vagabonder doucement son esprit. Sa main dans la sienne, la douceur de sa main sur sa joue, un baiser dans le cou, des yeux remplis d'amour. Il devait lui parler. Poussant un long soupir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge avant d'aller se laver les dents, se rincer la bouche, prends sa veste et partir en courant après avoir fermé à clé.

L'être humain est étrange. Il peut douter pendant des années, mais une fois la décision prise, il va toujours jusqu'au bout des choses, quitte à se brûler les ailes tel Icare en voulant aller jusqu'au soleil, à être trop gourmand. Ruki était son ange, son soleil. La douleur ne l'effrayait plus. Il ne devait pas y penser. Son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur dès qu'un doute menaçait de l'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la librairie, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris beaucoup d'avance, s'étant laissé entraîner par sa motivation subite. Elle était déjà ouverte mais Kai n'était pas encore là. Peut-être devrait-il justement en profiter pour parler avec Ruki, non ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il ne devait plus reculer. Il ne voulait pas faire preuve de lâcheté, pas encore une fois, non, il se l'était promis.

_Allez un peu de courage mon vieux…_

Ouvrant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea immédiatement vers la caisse.

« Bonjour

Ah bonjour, vous venez pour travailler ou acheter un livre ?

Je… pour travailler aussi oui, en fait je venais vous voir pour autre chose… »

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à les dire ? Un frisson le parcourut encore. C'était sa seule chance, il était avec lui, en face de lui, personne n'était encore arrivé. Il devait lui dire, il ne pouvait pas rester planter ici. Son regard le transperçait. Il le devait.

« J'aurai aimé savoir si vous vouliez venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir après la fermeture ? »

Il l'avait dit. Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi le silence était si pesant tout à coup ? Il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question.

« Vous venez pour travailler ou pour acheter un livre ? »

Cette phrase lui glaça le sang. C'était un beau râteau, une façon polie de dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il réprima un violent haut le cœur. Très bien, mieux valait l'oublier. L'arrivée de Kai fut comme une bouffée d'air, il suivit son ami en silence, tentant de calmer les larmes qui lui montaient sans cesse aux yeux. Il ne devait pas y penser, non. Son cœur se serrait dès qu'il pensait à lui.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était assis dans l'arrière salle. Il n'avait pas avancé, fixant son écran d'ordinateur, déprimé. Il avait voulu se montrer fort, entreprenant. Il avait tout perdu. Un frisson, une larme qu'il essuie et cette même ligne qu'il relisait sans cesse « _Les rapports amoureux entre les hommes sont parfois des plus complexes mais se rapprochent in fine de ceux d'un couple hétérosexuel._ »

***

Mais quel idiot !

Comment avait-il pu agir de cette manière ?!

Son regard désespéré, ses mains tremblantes. Lui qui avait toujours eu une peur effroyable du rejet l'avait complètement jeté, sans aucun remord. Et pourtant, dieu seul savait à quel point, au fond de son cœur il avait envie d'accepter, de passer une bonne soirée avec cet homme si gentil, si calme qu'il observait sans cesse à la boutique. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gaffe dans les moments les plus importants ? Si Reita l'avait vu, il lui aurait directement mis une droite pour le réveiller. Comment avait-il pu repousser un homme si tendre, si beau, un homme si parfait…

Mais que faire maintenant pour réparer son erreur ? Il n'allait pas arriver vers lui et lui dire « excuse-moi je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, j'accepte pour ce soir ». Il passerait pour un idiot. Mais là, pour quoi passait-il encore ? Pour quelqu'un de cruel, sans cœur, qui met directement les pieds dans le plat sans même songer le moins du monde aux conséquences. Cela faisait des années qu'une personne ne l'avait pas touché autant, et voilà qu'il l'envoyait balader sans même tenter de le connaître. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais capable d'accepter une nouvelle rencontre ? Etait-ce si difficile de refaire sa vie comme il l'aurait souhaité ? Souhaiter. Mais jamais fait. Il n'était jamais passé à l'action. Prendre un verre avec ce jeune homme voulait tout simplement dire qu'il faisait un pas en avant, qu'il n'avançait plus vers ce gouffre pendant un moment, qu'il s'accordait un droit au bonheur. Avait-il le droit au bonheur ? Pouvait-il encore l'espérer ? Qu'est-ce qui lui empêcher d'accéder à cette chose si précieuse ? Et comment savoir ce qu'elle aurait voulu ?

Levant les yeux, il observait un long moment la boutique et le vit au fond de celle-ci, essayant d'attraper un livre un peu plus haut. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond s'approcha de lui et attrapa un livre qui allait lui tomber dessus avant de le lui donner. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Les doigts s'entremêlèrent malgré eux.

« Je… J'ai changé d'avis. Je suis d'accord pour ce soir. »

Sa voix n'était pas des plus assurées mais il avait au moins réussi à lui dire ces mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Qu'allaient-ils se dire ce soir ? De quoi allaient-ils parler ? Il n'en savait rien. Il venait de faire un pas vers le bonheur. Cela allait-il lui être favorable ? Aujourd'hui, et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie de s'en sortir, d'avancer.

La douce chaleur de sa main dans la sienne lui rappela qu'il la tenait encore. Le rouge aux joues, il se recula lentement et lui murmura un vague « A tout à l'heure » avant de retourner à sa caisse comme si de rien n'était.

***

_La fin de la journée passa rapidement. Ruki vendit bon nombre de livres de méthodologie comme à son habitude et Uruha termina tranquillement la conclusion de son mémoire avant de la mettre sur une clé USB qu'il confia comme chaque jour à son ami Kai. Leurs esprits étaient totalement embrouillés par ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt. Un instant de douceur, un instant de chaleur, un instant où deux personnes ont eu envie pour la première fois de dire « nous » et non « je ». _

***

Tout le monde était déjà parti. Uruha était là, devant lui, tenant la sacoche de son ordinateur portable à son épaule, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait observé. Observé lorsqu'il rangeait les livres, lorsqu'il fermait la boutique. Il aimait sentir ce regard bienveillant sur lui. Il se sentait protéger, envahit par sa présence si rassurante, si douce, si apaisante. Comment ferait-il pour se passer de lui ? Il ne le pourrait pas, non, c'était impossible.

Fermant le rideau de fer de sa boutique, il partit avec le jeune homme, l'amenant vers le bar que tenait son meilleur ami Reita. C'était un endroit calme, où il s'y sentirait en sécurité pour un premier rendez-vous. De plus, depuis le temps qu'il le bassinait pour le voir, cela permettrait de faire une pierre deux coups.

« Je suis désolé je ne suis pas particulièrement bavard.

Ce n'est pas grave je te poserai des questions et tu y répondras. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je suis d'accord, pourquoi pas. »

C'était bien plus de la timidité qu'une histoire de bavardage entre amis. Ruki avait toujours été de nature timide et encore plus depuis que Megumi n'était plus là. Il s'était tellement habitué au fait de ne plus avoir personne dans sa vie que l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un lui semblait totalement inconcevable.

Le bar de son ami n'était qu'à une centaine de mètre de sa boutique. Aucun des deux ne serait donc déboussoler par ce lieu de rendez-vous.

« Mon meilleur ami travaille dans ce bar, mais rassure-toi il ne nous embêtera pas plus que cela. C'est une personne très respectueuse » Murmura Ruki en entrant dans le bar allant directement s'asseoir à une table dans un des coins de la pièce, contre une fenêtre.

***

Cette soirée s'annonçait des plus agréables. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait espéré que son libraire revienne vers lui en lui faisant ses plates excuses. Cela tenait réellement du miracle. Mais n'était-ce pas là un merveilleux miracle ? Pouvait-il encore avoir espoir ? Devait-il considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une simple soirée entre amis quand ses paroles étaient ambigües ? Il aimait l'ambiguïté, cela lui donnait constamment une once d'espoir dont il arrivait bien facilement à se satisfaire. Pourrait-il espérer avoir un jour une relation de couple avec ce jeune homme si mystérieux et mélancolique qui le touchait tant ?

Les premières brides de paroles ne furent pas des plus intéressantes, mais le jeune homme en profita pour apprécier la voix douce de son interlocuteur. Ce devait être une personne particulièrement calme et agréable à vivre. Sa timidité était adorable, bien qu'il sentît néanmoins une volonté féroce de se protéger du moindre geste trop tendre. Etait-ce un problème de sexualité ? Avait-il encore du mal à l'accepter ou le problème était-il tout autre ? Ruwa avait à peine effleuré la main de Ruki que celui-ci la retira violemment de la table sans dire le moindre mot, préférant regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas affronter son regard.

« Je te fais peur Ruki kun ? »

Cette question, il s'en voulut ensuite de l'avoir posé…

« Ce n'est pas cela, mais… J'ai un passé particulièrement compliqué et en te rencontrant ce soir, j'y renonce en partie.

Ah… Je comprends cela ne doit pas être facile. Tu n'as jamais eu d'homme dans ta vie auparavant ?

J'ai déjà eu quelques petits amis en fait, mais… Ma petite amie est décédée il y a un an. »

Cette phrase, si simple, si dévastatrice, imposa un silence de plomb. Que pouvait-il dire après cela ? Comment pouvait-il s'excuser lui qui de toute façon, ne savait rien du tout. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et pourtant il ne s'en était jamais voulu autant d'avoir poussé quelqu'un à parler. On ne peut jamais savoir ce que la personne va dire ou bien va penser face à ce type de question. Il avait gaffé, tout simplement, mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il comprenait néanmoins à présent sa retenue et sa mélancolie face aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Il n'était pas facile de reprendre une vie normale quand on a perdu une personne que l'on aime. Lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas trouvé la force de surmonter une telle épreuve.

Il l'avait écouté parler de sa rencontre avec elle, de son couple, sans pour autant oser placer le moindre mot ni même le couper une seule fois. C'était tellement difficile de dire quelque chose à un homme qui a déjà énormément souffert. Arriverait-il réellement à tourner la page lui qui, aujourd'hui encore, semblait complètement dépendre de cette image fantomatique d'une femme qu'il aimait tant autrefois. Ou qu'il aimait peut-être toujours…

Tous deux finirent par changer de conversation dans l'intérêt de tous. Mieux valait ne pas continuer la discussion de tout à l'heure, elle aurait rendu tout le monde bien triste.

***

Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de parler d'elle ? Etait-ce pour se rassurer ? Etait-ce pour lui montrer qu'elle faisait encore partie de sa vie et qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'oublier ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi une boule était-elle née dans sa gorge à l'idée qu'Uruha le laisse seul justement à cause de tout cela ? D'un côté, il savait qu'il risquait de le perdre, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait passer outre cette période de sa vie. Uruha devait le comprendre, il devait tout savoir de lui, y comprit ces moments tristes. Megumi fut son âme sœur partie trop tôt, mais il gardait au fond cet espoir fou de retrouver une personne qui lui offrirait un peu de lui-même et panserait avec le temps ces vieilles blessures encore douloureuses.

***

Uruha décida donc de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon, essayant de sourire, de rire sur tout, sur rien. Il ne devait pas rester dans cette situation, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui redonne sa bonne humeur, quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui dès qu'il en aurait besoin.

Mais il refusait pour autant d'être un ami, non, il voulait être plus que cela, il désirait intensément et infiniment être plus que cela. A mesure que le temps passait, il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de lui. Toutes ses venues dans cette librairie depuis ces dernières semaines n'étaient pas uniquement pour travailler non, il avait besoin de le voir, tout simplement. La fin de la soirée se termina autour d'un café. Ils n'avaient cessé de parler un instant. Les conversations n'étaient pas forcément des plus intéressantes mais il ressentait un profond plaisir à l'idée de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il aurait aimé que ce moment soit éternel. Mais comme tout, les bonnes choses ont une fin et vers minuit, ils décidèrent à contrecœur de se laisser pour pouvoir rentrer tranquillement, les rues n'étant pas des plus sûres à cette heure tardive.

Ils étaient devant le bar et trouvaient les mots pour se dire au revoir. Ruwa ne pouvait s'empêche de dévorer son interlocuteur du regard. C'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait tant aimé déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui lui semblaient si douces, mais comment faire quelque chose sans risquer de l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais de l'autre côté, il se disait que s'il ne faisait pas d'effort de son côté, Ruki n'en ferait certainement pas du sien. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant de partir tranquillement, laissant le blond totalement déboussolé.

***

Il n'avait pas pu réagir. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'aurait-il pu répondre quand il sentit des lèvres si douces, si tentantes se poser avec douceur sur les siennes ? Rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Mais une chose était sûre. Il avait apprécié ce contact avec autrui qui lui fut si longtemps refusé par son triste passé. Il devait absolument parler à Reita. C'était important. Sans même réfléchir, le jeune homme retourna dans le bar pour parler avec son ami.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) !!!  
**

Notes :

* Cette citation vient du « Discours sur l'origine et le fondement de l'inégalité parmi les hommes » de Jean Jacques Rousseau.

** L'idée d'Opium est empruntée ici à Marx bien que la citation exacte soit : « La religion est l'Opium du peuple ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur**: Yôko  
**Titre:** Book of love  
**Groupe(s)** : The GazettE  
**Couple** : à venir  
**Rating** : Général  
**Genre** : Angst, Yaoi, UA  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien sûr la pauvre Megumi.  
**Mot de l'auteur** : J'ai décidé de me relancer dans les fiks avec cette petite dernière qui devraient faire trois chapitres si je suis correctement mon scénario ! Merci Akira pour le titre.  
**Résumé** : Lui était libraire et ce jeune homme étudiant. Pouvait-il tourner la page ? Pouvait-il aller vers lui sans penser à son passé ?

**Chapitres **: 3/3

***

« Book of Love

Chapitre troisième »

_Ils étaient tous les deux devant le bar que tenait son meilleur ami Reita. C'était le moment de se quitter, de se dire au revoir pour que chacun finisse la soirée chez soi, seul. Il n'en avait pas envie, non. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, pas encore une fois, pas comme toutes ces nuits où il le voyait s'en aller sans oser rien faire, sans faire le moindre geste vers cet être qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il avait besoin de lui, il ne devait pas le laisser, pas encore une fois non, il ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle nuit. Alors, attrapant sa taille d'un geste ferme, il l'attira contre lui et posa sa seconde main sous son menton qu'il releva légèrement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Il ne devait plus le laisser, cela lui faisait trop mal de le savoir loin de lui. _

_Mais au loin se dessinait déjà une silhouette et lentement se dissipait le bar de Reita. Le décor changeait. Il était dans les allées tristes et austères du cimetière dans lequel Megumi reposait. Ses lèvres étaient toujours soudées à celles de son étudiant. Il ne devait pas non, que dirait Megumi ? Que penserait-elle ? Pourquoi la faisait-il souffrir de cette manière ? Qui était-il pour choisir si son histoire d'amour avec elle devait cesser ainsi ? Oui, elle n'était plus là, mais avait-il le droit pour autant de l'abandonner ? _

_Se reculant lentement, il regarda sans rien dire le jeune homme partir, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue sans même chercher à lui faire arrêter cette course folle sur son visage si pâle. _

_Un bip sonore effroyable, il se réveille._

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Toujours ce même songe, si triste, horrible, insupportable. Il était si proche du but, si proche de créer ce que l'on appelait un « couple ». Oui, il allait avoir un avenir. Mais ce fantôme, cette douce mélancolie lui déchirait le cœur et le ramenait toujours vers son amie décédée. Il ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter et cette sensation ne faisait que de s'accentuer depuis qu'Uruha ne revenait plus à la librairie.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que le jeune homme n'avait donné signe de vie. Au début, Ruki avait mis cela sur le compte du travail. Après tout, il était étudiant, il avait des choses à faire, des obligations importantes. Mais au bout du huitième jour, le jeune homme commença à se poser des questions.

Était-ce de sa faute ? La soirée s'était-elle si mal passée ? Etait-ce ce baiser sur sa joue ? Peut-être s'en était-il voulu après coup et n'osait-il revenir de peur d'affronter le libraire ? Non, c'était idiot. Le plus trouillard des deux n'étaient certainement pas Uruha. Ruki avait peur, Ruki tremblait toujours à l'idée de le revoir, de se dire réellement « en couple », d'avoir franchi cette étape, d'avoir fait « son deuil » comme le disent les gens ordinaires. Son étudiant, lui, semblait toujours sûr de lui.

Les erreurs arrivent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cela.

Et s'il n'avait été qu'une simple erreur ? Uruha s'était peut-être rendu compte que finalement, il était une cause perdue. Ce n'était pas un homme sans attache, non. Il ne cessait de penser à une jeune fille avec qui il devait se fiancer un an plus tôt. Ce n'était pas le genre de relation stable auxquelles le monde entier rêverait. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui pouvait plaire à un jeune homme. Il avait trop vécu, il y avait trop de choses, trop de problèmes, pas assez qualités sans doute. Poussant un long soupir, il versa lentement son café dans sa tasse. Les étudiants ne cessaient de venir ici comme d'habitude, mais, autant autrefois le libraire prenait un plaisir fou à voir cette jeunesse rayonnante, autant aujourd'hui, il ne rêvait que d'Uruha et ne supportait plus d'entendre cette porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'était jamais lui. C'était à chaque fois une nouvelle désillusion. Une nouvelle douleur, un nouveau poignard qui lentement se logeait dans ses côtes et lui brisait le cœur. Quand reviendrait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Etait-ce un signe du destin ? Devait-il comprendre que ce jeune homme et lui n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble ? Il ne voulait se résoudre à le laisser… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne prenait-il plus la peine de venir ? Uruha lui avait-il caché quelque chose ? Peut-être était-il déjà en couple et Ruki, dans cette affaire, ne fut qu'un morceau de viande, un nouveau nom sur un tableau de chasse déjà bien rempli ?

Non. C'était impossible. Comment aurait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? C'était insensé, impossible… inconcevable… trop cruel…

« Excusez-moi, je… je voudrai prendre ce livre. Euh… Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle. »

Ruki leva alors les yeux et tomba dans les ceux de son vis-à-vis. C'était l'ami d'Uruha. Comment se prénommait-il déjà ? Kei… Non, Kai ? Voilà, Kai. Peut-être saurait-il la raison pour laquelle il ne venait plus ici depuis une semaine. Il devait savoir… Mais… Et si c'était de sa faute ? Supporterait-il la vérité en face ? Accepterait-il de se faire larguer ? Lui qui avait déjà souffert craignait le moindre rejet.

Prenant le livre que lui tendit le jeune homme, il le passa en caisse avant de lui indiquer le prix.

Devait-il le faire ?

Il fallait absolument qu'il sache. Mieux valait souffrir mais au moins être sûr plutôt que d'attendre des semaines voire des mois sans savoir.

« Excusez-moi…Vous, vous êtes l'ami d'Uruha, n'est-ce pas ? Savez-vous pourquoi il ne vient plus ces derniers temps ? » Demanda-t-il en passant tranquillement la carte bleue dans la machine avant de la lui rendre une fois le code confirmé.

Le visage de son interlocuteur devant pâle et une lueur de tristesse s'insinua dans ses orbes marron.

« Uruha a été agressé il y a une semaine lorsqu'il sortait d'un bar. Des jeunes lui ont pris son ordinateur avant de le laisser pour mort dans une ruelle. Il est à l'hôpital depuis. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû le raccompagner ce soir-là. Pourquoi était-il resté figer lorsqu'il reçut ce baiser ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être un homme, un vrai ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage de faire face dès le début à ses sentiments ? Pourquoi n'était-il qu'un sombre idiot. Un long frisson le parcourut. Il devait le voir, il devait s'excuser, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans un lit d'hôpital alors que tout était de sa faute.

« Dans quel hôpital est-il ? »

Kai sortit une petite carte sur laquelle était écrit le nom de l'hôpital ainsi que le numéro de la chambre et la lui donna. Prenant son portefeuille, Ruki le mit dans sa poche et partit en courant en criant un « Gardez la boutique » pour un Kai qui resta figé sans savoir quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire.

Comment avait-il pu douter ? Comment avait-il pu pendant une semaine céder à la panique sans même avoir l'idée de demander à ses amis s'ils avaient de ses nouvelles ? Il n'était qu'un idiot. Roulant au dessus de la vitesse autorisée, il arriva devant l'immense bâtiment blanc et se dirigea vers l'accueil où une dame aigrit lisait un roman d'amour et qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Excusez-moi ? Pourriez-vous m'indiquer… »

« Mais vous ne voyez pas que je lis ? » grogna la vieille dame.

Ni une, ni deux…

« Mais vous ne voyez pas que je vous pose une question, c'est votre boulot, non ? La chambre 115 s'il vous plait… »

Etonnée d'autant de méchanceté et d'inhumanité la vieille chouette lui indiqua le lieu et reprit sa lecture si passionnante. Les jeunes de nos jours, ce n'était plus ce que c'était.

Chambre 100…105…110..115. Il était derrière cette porte. Il ne s'attendrait pas à le voir c'était certain. Sa main était prête à toquer, mais son esprit de son côté était de plus en plus troublé. Devait-il le faire ? Etait-ce une bonne idée de venir ? Peut-être lui en voulait-il de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger au moment où il avait besoin de lui ? Ce n'était finalement peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il ne savait même pas dans quel état il était. Peut-être était-il intubé, branché de partout. Peut-être était-il dans le coma. Ces jeunes l'avaient laissé « pour mort ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, dévoilant une jeune et jolie infirmière qui sortait après avoir semble-t-il amener le plateau repas à son patient.

« Vous voulez entrer ? N'hésitez pas. »

Elle se décala tout en lui adressant un charmant sourire. S'il ne rentrait pas dans la pièce, il passerait pour un idiot et Uruha ne comprendrait certainement pas son attitude. Un pas, un second, un troisième. Il vit le jeune homme, allongé dans le lit, lisant le livre d'amour qu'il lui avait acheté, quelques bleus sur le visage, un bras dans le plâtre et bons nombres de bandages un peu partout sur son corps. Il était en vie. C'était le principal.

Il n'avait qu'une seule et simple envie, le serrer dans ses bras. Mais voilà, quand on se nomme Ruki, on a toujours une retenue et une timidité à toute épreuve. Uruha était-il content de le voir ? Son interlocuteur l'observait sans rien dire, c'était assez mauvais signe.

« Je… Bonjour. Kai m'a dit que tu t'étais fait agresser… Je suis venu dès que j'ai su… »

***

Il était là. Il était venu.

Le soir de son agression, son seul nom lui permit de tenir, de ne pas céder face à ces jeunes qui le frappèrent à de nombreuses reprises sans la moindre hésitation. Il espéra le voir jusqu'au bout. Et aujourd'hui il était là devant lui, l'air rassuré. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de le voir passer le pas de la porte ? Trop, beaucoup trop. Les scénarios n'étaient jamais les mêmes mais cette douceur, cet amour jamais ne s'était éteint dans ses songes. Lentement, il posa son livre et tapota sur le lit, l'incitant à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

Parler. De quoi pourraient-ils parler ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il l'aimait mais Ruki était tellement pâle qu'il avait peur de provoquer le moindre malaise.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu... Je t'avouerai que je ne m'y attendais pas réellement. »

Il l'avait plutôt espéré. Oui, Ruki n'avait pas été là pour l'aider mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute façon ? De toute évidence, il avait été suivi. Ces jeunes l'avaient attaqué dans la rue, ils auraient pu l'attaquer chez lui, le lendemain ou le surlendemain. Que le jeune homme soit à ses côtés ou non n'y aurait vraisemblablement rien changé et même la police le lui avait certifié lorsqu'il fit sa déposition.

« Je m'en veux tu sais. J'aurai dû… »

Mais Uruha le coupait déjà. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Prendre les coups à sa place ? Se faire tabasser pour rien ? Être présent ? Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce qui est fait, est fait. C'est tout. Ils m'avaient suivi, ils attendaient que je sois seul. Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider et… Je n'aurai pas supporté que tu te prennes des coups par ma faute sachant qu'ils étaient armés. Alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ce n'est rien de bien grave. La vie reprend son cours, non ? Je sors dans trois quatre jours de l'hôpital. Je reviendrai à la librairie comme je le faisais avant. »

Etait-ce cela qui avait perturbé Ruki ? Qu'il ne soit pas venu à la librairie après son rendez-vous ? Peut-être avait-il eu peur que l'étudiant le rejette. Jamais au grand jamais il n'y avait pensé. Il aurait peut-être dû le prévenir par l'intermédiaire de Kai… Enfin, s'il avait eu le courage de dire à son ami qu'il avait passé une soirée merveilleuse avec le libraire. Là était le problème. Kai savait être particulièrement exécrable lorsqu'on avait le malheur de parler amour. Il voulait tout savoir, sur tout, ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il se disait. Bref, la situation devenait toujours insupportable. Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant le jeune homme d'être un ami sincère et dévoué, bien qu'allant un peu trop dans les extrêmes.

Tous deux devaient-ils se considérer comme étant en couple ? Pouvait-on parler du couple que formaient Ruki et Uruha ? L'étudiant n'avait toujours aucune preuve que ce garçon l'aimait et qu'il cessait un peu de penser à cette jeune fille. Il ne s'agissait que de deux jeunes hommes qui étaient sortis boire un verre un soir dans un bar.

Il ne fallait pas oublier le baiser. Et encore. Il ne fut qu'à sens unique étant donné que son vis-à-vis resta complètement cloué sur place. _In fine_, cette relation était complexe au possible. Mais voilà, il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait. Il voulait construire quelque chose, avoir un avenir. Il voulait rêver, il voulait vivre à cent à l'heure, il voulait une véritable relation. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde un peu d'amour.

***

Son sourire, sa douceur. Dieu seul savait à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Lorsque Kai lui apprit la terrible nouvelle, il eut l'impression de reperdre une nouvelle fois la seule personne qui le maintenait en vie. Il se revoyait le jour des funérailles de Megumi, les yeux dans le vague, les poings serrés, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait eu si mal. Il s'était juré de ne jamais revivre une pareille situation. Mais Uruha était en vie. Il allait bien. Etait-ce un signe du destin ? Un geste, un simple geste qui lui expliquait qu'il pouvait enfin vivre et être heureux ? Qu'il ne devait plus avoir peur du tout ? Il ne savait pas, mais une chose était sûre, il ne perdrait pas cette si belle, si douce occasion, non. Megumi était partie trop tôt, il ne voulait pas laisser partir ce jeune homme sans lui dire combien il tenait à lui. Etait-il prêt à tourner la page ? Sans doute était-ce qu'il devait faire.

Uruha le soutiendrait. Il le sentait. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, tout serait magique à présent. Pour la première fois depuis un an, il eut envie d'entrevoir le bonheur. Simple, doux, magique. Les Hommes n'ont pas besoin d'argent, de popularité ni de beauté pour être heureux. L'amour suffit. Pierre Corneille disait « Dans le bonheur d'autrui, je cherche mon bonheur ». En rendant Uruha heureux, il se rendrait heureux, tout simplement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'on manque de perdre des êtres chers que l'on se rend compte à quel point on les aime, à quel point notre vie est vide sans eux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu s'il l'avait perdu pour de bon. Il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Jamais.

Alors, s'approchant lentement de lui, il déposa un doux baiser au coin de ses lèvres, seul signe, seule déclaration de son amour. L'amour n'a pas besoin de grandes phrases pour être compris, parfois seuls les gestes comptent.

** **Quelques semaines plus tard** **

Deux êtres, main dans la main, se tiennent devant une pierre tombale. Le premier, lâchant tendrement la main du second, s'agenouille et dépose un bouquet de roses rouges, dernier signe d'un amour enterré et début d'une nouvelle vie qui débute. Une dernière larme sur une joue pâle, une main qui l'essuie doucement. Il se lève, reprends la main de son amant et s'en va.

* * *

**OWARI**

Voilà, cette fanfiction est enfin terminée. Je sais que la fin peut paraître un petit peu niais sur les bords, mais j'ai préféré conserver la retenue et la timidité de Ruki afin que cela ne jure pas trop avec le début.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire !!! ^^

Merci à **Karasuma** (sur FFnet ) et à **Maurénouche** (fanficFr) pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et aussi aux personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes ou favoris dans le premier ou le second site !


End file.
